Everything is Alright
by AppleCoreCandyBox
Summary: Who would have thought things would have become like this? [slight KakaNaru] Just an old fic I managed to recover...


"_Tell me that you're alright"  
"Yeah everything is alright."  
"Oh please tell me that you're alright"  
"Yeah everything is alright."_

I saw him sitting there, as he always did when ever I was aloud to visit him. Face full of worry as he glanced around the room, wringing his hands and scratching at his scared wrists nervously.

Sitting there, bobbing his knee up and down, almost as if he was itching to get up and do something other then holding still.

Which by what the doctors had told me earlier; that was probably the case. It had happened gradually, you could say.

Not as many smiles, less visiting with his friends, and a rather strange obsession with cleanliness. All at first passed off as a 'Stage' the boy was going through.

It wasn't until Iruka found him in his bathroom one day, blood pouring out of the cuts on his wrists and arms, scrubbing his body so vigorously that the layers of his skin were tearing apart that we finally noticed something wrong.

Things like that tend to cause people to hold concern for said individual.

The doctors didn't even know exactly what he had.

_Give me a reason to end this discussion.  
To break with tradition, to fall and divide.  
'Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line..  
I'm through with these pills that make me sit still._

_Are you feeling fine?  
Yes, I feel just fine._

"Naruto." I called to him.

His head jerked towards me and a happy grin seemed to just melt away the worried one that had been there not but seconds ago.

"Kakashi-sensei! You came to visit!" the boy said as he ran up to me, standing at least a good six feet away from me.

I remembered a time when ever he saw me he would fling his little body at me and latch on to me, like he hadn't seen me in years.

Now he always seemed nervous if people came with in five feet of him.

"Of course I did Naruto. I always come to visit on Wednesdays." I said.

"Is it really Wednesday again? I thought it was Thursday…or maybe Friday, you sure it's Wednesday? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's Saturday." The blond boy said.

"Yes Naruto, I'm pretty sure it's Wednesday."

"…oh…all right!"

"_Tell me that you're alright"  
"Yeah everything is alright."  
"Oh please tell me that you're alright"  
"Yeah everything is alright."_

That was another strange thing…he'd been having a really hard time keep a tract of time. And he tended to forget things easily; I should say _very _easily.

"Naruto?" I asked the boy seemed to have been staring off into space as he tended to do a lot now a days.

"Huh? Oh Kakashi-sensei, you came to visit!" Naruto said happily as he snapped out of his mind.

I sighed, like I had said earlier, Naruto tended to forget things very easily now. It would be frustrating for Naruto to live alone and end up forgetting things every five minutes.

Or he could start making dinner on the stove, end up forgetting about it, leave the stove on, go to bed, and burn his home down.

That was why he was in this…hospital; I guess you could call it.

Not that anyone hadn't offered to take him in and care for him.

I had been one of the people to offer.

But Hokage-sama had insisted he be put in here for a couple months…for stability she had said.

_I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous.  
Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires  
Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling.  
Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire! _

_I used to rely on self-medication;  
I guess I still do that from time to time.  
But I'm getting better at fighting the future,  
"Someday you'll be fine."  
"Yes, I'll be just fine."_

"Yes Naruto, I came to visit." I said again.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, would you like a tour of my hall?" the blond asked, foot tapping in what I thought might be excitement.

Even though I had been taken on a tour by Naruto twenty five times now I said yes either way.

Nearing the end of the tour, we came to what Naruto liked to call his favorite spot of the entire hospital. A single dirty window that over looked the small pond and fields they were sometimes aloud to stroll around or sit by.

"Kakashi-sensei, am I insane?" Naruto asked me as he looked out the window.

_Give me a reason  
(I don't believe a word)  
To end this discussion  
(Of anything I heard)  
To break with tradition  
(They tell me that its not so hard)  
to fall and divide  
(It's not so hard)  
So let's not get carried  
(Away with everything)  
Away with the process  
(From Here to in-between)  
of healing relations  
(The long Goodbye)  
I don't want to waste your time._

That was rather unexpected. Not in the two months that he had been in here that he had asked me such a question.

I studied him for a moment. His limp blond hair and his dulling blue eyes. His light blue cotton pants and short sleeved shirt; colors that didn't fit him at all. The scars that played across his small fragile looking arms and wrists, some finally starting to fade away.

"No Naruto, your not insane." I finally answered.

A smile graced his now usually worried face.

"That's really good to know. Do you know why it's such a good thing, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why, Naruto?"

"'Cause if I was insane, I wouldn't be able to get better, now would I?"

Those words brought a smile to my face, even if he couldn't see it.

"_Tell me that you're alright."  
"Yeah everything is alright."  
"Oh please tell me that you're alright."  
"Yeah everything is alright."_

Two days later, I went to visit him again. I got there in time to find out he had just broken open and had thrown himself from that window he had seemed to love to much.

_Everything's fine_

_Everything's fine_

_Everything's fine_

_Everything's fine _


End file.
